


Origin Story Of The Gauntlets & Greaves Nugget Meme.

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a True Story, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, high quality trash writing from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: Just a short origin story on a meme in the GnG fandom.





	Origin Story Of The Gauntlets & Greaves Nugget Meme.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy everyone, now most of you may know of the chicken nugget meme that's become part of the GnG fandom, well here's a little story based on the real life event that happened to me and inspired the nugget meme. this was poorly edited by me so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Monday's, most people hated them, but for Yang, she enjoyed Monday's the most as it was the quietest day at work for her. Yang had been a manager at McOzpins for little over a year now and soon enough she'd be eligible to her very own McOzpins franchise store. How ever, as much as Yang enjoyed the quiet days at work, they did drag on for longer than other days, Yang glanced at her watch, 8:30pm it read, she still had another half an hour to go until her shift was over and she could go home. 

Yang looked around the McOzpins store, seeing if there were any meaningless jobs she could do, maybe she could sweep the floors a little she thought, as she made her way to the broom stick, she eyed a customer walk into the store. From what Yang could see, he looked about her age, he was wearing a black and grey jacket that worked really well with his hair and eyes, he was sexy Yang admitted as she began to appreciate the colour grey a little more.

"Hello, welcome to McOzpins, how may I take you." Yang said cheerfully, then the realisation of what she had just said hit her like a brick wall. "I mean how may I take your order." She then said quickly, her cheeks heating up a little, the man in front of her wore an amused smirk on his face.

"Well if you buy me my dinner, you can take me anyway you'd like." He said to her with a smirk, for the second time in about ten seconds, Yang blushed, she had no idea why but this man in front of her was making her feel like a 14 year old school girl all over again.

"I, I uh, I'm sorry about that sir." Yang managed to tell him, hiding her face a little by looking down at the cash register that was situated in front of her, she heard the guy chuckled lightly at her embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry and call me Mercury." Mercury replied, Yang liked that name, she didn't know the guy, but she felt like it suited him.

"Sure thing, anyway, how can I take your order tonight." Yang asked him, happy she didn't embarrass herself this time.

"Hmmm, I think I'll just get some nuggets." Mercury told her as he placed his hand on his chin, making it look like he was thinking really hard about ordering nuggets.

"No problem and how many nuggets are you looking at? A six pack or a ten pack?" Yang asked him as she readied to put the order into the system.

"Could I get ten of the ten packs of nuggets." Mercury said casually as he fished his wallet from the pocket of his jeans, when he looked up he saw Yang, pretty name he thought as he looked at her name tag, stand there with a stunned look on her face.

"You, you want 100 chicken nuggets?" Yang asked him, confusion running through her brain. Who in the fuck orders 100 chicken nuggets? Yang asked herself.

"Sure do, how much will it cost?" Mercury asked her in reply.

"Are you addicted to nuggets or something?" Yang asked him, ignoring his question completely, Mercury again laughed lightly at Yang.

"You sound like my friend Em, but yeah, I'm probably addicted to the nuggs." Mercury informed her, a smile still plastered on his face.

"Okay then, well the 100 nuggets will cost you $109 in total, what dips would you like with your food?." Yang asked as she punched the order into the system, sending it over to her co worker Sun who was in charge of the food, Yang had to stifle a laugh when she heard 'The fuck?' come from the cooking station.

"Just give me the ranch dip thanks." Mercury said as he handed over the right amount of cash to Yang.

"Alright, well I'm not too sure how long your food will take, we've never really had to make 100 nuggets before." Yang explained to Mercury as she placed the cash into the till.

"Yeah that's all good, I'm in no rush." Mercury said with a shrug of the shoulders and an easy smile on his lips.

15 minutes passed and Mercury's 100 nuggets were finally all cooked and ready. Yang quickly packed his order into some small boxes then placed them into the take away bags along with the 20 Ranch dips that came with his order. Mercury was already at the front counter waiting for her to hand him his food, no doubt he noticed her packing it.

"Alright, here's your nuggets, I feel like I should warn you that eating all of those really isn't the healthiest thing to do." Yang told him, yes the nuggets tasted nice, but at the end of the day, they aren't the most healthy of foods and eating 100 of them was definitely not something she would recommend anyone do.

"Oh don't worry, these aren't all for me, I'll give some to my friend too, although she'll probably only eat about ten of them." Mercury said as he grabbed the few bags containing his dinner.

"Okay, well have a good night Mercury, enjoy your nuggets." Yang said to him, giving him a small wave.

"Enjoy your night too Blondie." Mercury said before he made his way to the stores exit, the use of a nickname making Yang blush a little again.

"Sooo did that just happen?" Sun said as he came to stand beside Yang. 

"It sure did." Yang replied as she looked at her watch, it finally read 8:30. "Alright, I'm out of here, Jaune the store is yours now!" Yang shouted out as she made a bee line for the stores exit with Jaune just giving her a thumbs up in response.

As soon as Yang walked outside, she was hit by the cool autumn air, it was incredibly refreshing not having the smell of deep fried oils in her nose, she was ready to go home and relax a little, as she walked to her car she spotted a familiar looking face sitting down on a bench not far from the McOzpins store, Mercury noticed her too and it looked like he was waving her over too him. Yang shrugged to herself and walked over to him, her hair now flowing freely in the autumn air, no longer restricted by the hair net she had to wear for work.

"Heya Blondie." Mercury greeted her once she was at the bench. "This is my friend Emerald, Emerald, this is lovely lady that provided me with all these glorious nuggets." The woman next to him, Emerald just rolled her eyes at Mercury.

"Nice to meet you, I hope making this ridiculous amount of nuggets wasn't too much of a hassle." Emerald said to Yang.

"Nice too meet you too and no, it was fine, we weren't busy anyway." Yang replied.

"Would you like to join us?" Mercury then asked as he made a gesture for her to take a seat next to him.

"Oh, are you sure? I don't want to intrude or anything." Yang said, as she played with her fingers.

"Yeah, why not? You're probably better company than Em anyway." Mercury said to Yang as Emerald elbowed him in the side of his chest as she mumbled the word 'dick' at Mercury.

So with a smile Yang sat down next to Mercury and smiled as she began to eat some of the nuggets.

xxxxxxxxx

"So you and dad met each other, because he wanted 100 chicken nuggets?" An eight year old Kassandra asked her mum with an incredulous look on her face, Yang just laughed lightly at her daughter's response to the story of how she and Mercury met each other. 

"It sure was." Yang replied as she gently rubbed the bump of her stomach. "Your father better hurry up and get home with those nuggets." Yang muttered, during her current pregnancy, she'd had a craving for chicken nuggets like she'd never had before, she had a feeling this next child would definitely take after their father.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it :) kudos and comments are super appreciated and yes I totally made Ozpin into the founder of Mcdonalds in the au lol


End file.
